The effect of alcohol on human beings is a significant problem from both a social and medical viewpoint. The consequences of the impaired behaviour of vehicle operators and of persons who consume excessive amounts of alcohol is increasingly being recognised as anti-social behaviour. Both for medical and social purposes it is important to obtain a fast accurate assay of the body alcohol level in a patient.
There is much need for a rapid non-invasive method to assess alcohol levels in individuals. Such a test should require no specialized training or instrumentation. A test for saliva is needed by emergency room personnel to determine if a certain level of consciousness impairment is related to alcohol intoxication or likely to other causes that may need immediate medical intervention. A test of alcohol in urine would also be of value in the physicians office, either for screening or for confirmation of alcohol related problems.
One such assay was and sold by the Addiction Research Foundation of Ontario is described in Canadian Patent No. 1,221,008. These assay strips as disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 1,221,008 provide very rapid and accurate determinations of blood alcohol levels. However, such assay strips are required to be manufactured using a lyophizing process. Such process restricts the product from being manufactured in batches of 10,000 strips. Further, these strips are stable at room temperature for only about 2 weeks and require to be maintained in a fridge or freezer to prevent loss of effectiveness.